The Last Night
by ilovegleedegrassiharrypotter
Summary: It all started with Quinn Fabray. This is about Rachel's road to depression. First story ever, please review?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at writing Glee fanfiction and some angst! I've always wanted to write a story about Rachel's bullying. I'm not sure yet if I should make this story a St. Berry or a Puckleberry. Help? Anyways, please review this story! It would mean a lot to me. Enjoy! P.S, forget about what's going on with Finchel this season. Finchel does not exist.**

Rachel Berry was not as confident as everyone thought she was. Yes, she was bossy, manipulative, overbearing, and annoying, but she wasn't confident. Being bullied basically all her life made her that way. Over the years people insulted her, threw slushies at her and tore her down. It all started with Quinn Fabray. 

Rachel was sitting in her desk as a fourth grader. The pretty blonde girl, Quinn, who was sitting next to her, tapped her on the shoulder.

"_My _Daddy is a lawyer and makes a lotta money so my Mommy can stay home to take care of my and my sister." Quinn bragged. "What do _your _Daddy and Mommy do, huh?"

"I don't have a Mommy. I have two Daddies, and they're both lawyers like your Daddy!" Rachel beamed.

Quinn frowned. "You have _two _Daddies? That's not normal. That's gross! Ew!" Quinn turned back around.

Rachel was speechless. Her Daddies had told her that some of the kids at school might not think that having two Daddies was normal, but she was sure that they were lying. No one had ever insulted her or her Daddies before. Silently Rachel turned around and faced the front of the classroom.

As the teacher started class, all Rachel could think of were the words Quinn Fabray had said. They played in her head over and over and over.

"_That's not normal. That's gross! Ew!"_

At recess that day, Rachel was outside looking for someone to play with. She immediately spotted Quinn walking towards her, with the other kids in her class. Quinn approached her with a smile and for a minute Rachel thought that blonde would apologize for what she had said earlier.

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Hey freak, be quiet." Quinn spat. A few of the kids laughed. "Hey everyone! Look at Rachel Berry, isn't she a freak? You know why she dresses so weird? She has _two _Daddies!" Quinn started to laugh at Rachel, and soon everyone joined in, pointing their fingers at her as if she were in the circus.

Eyes filling with tears, Rachel ran away from everyone to hide and ended up in the tunnel. _Don't cry Rachel, don't cry. _She told herself. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself on stage on Broadway. That's what she wanted to do when she grew up. That's what made her happy. She knew that it would be tough, and she couldn't let anyone like Quinn bring her down. Thinking of Broadway would stop her from crying. After taking a deep breath, Rachel got out of the tunnel.

As she got out, the bell rang, indicating that recess was over. As Rachel was walking inside the classroom, she made a vow to herself that she wouldn't let Quinn Fabray or anyone else make her cry.  
-

Now, as a junior in High School she had managed to keep that vow. Quinn and others had continued to bully her but she hadn't broken down yet. Recently though, it was getting tough.

New directions had just lost Regionals, and seeing Vocal Adrenaline winning and seeing Jesse so _happy _and smiling smugly at her made her want to scream. She loved Jesse so much and he broke her heart without a second thought. As Vocal Adrenaline was cheering, she had tears in her eyes but they didn't fall. She couldn't let them fall.

However, after finding out that Glee Club had another year made her happy. It made her forget about Jesse—for a little bit at least. After Mr. Shue delivered the students with the good news, he told them that they could leave. Rachel grabbed her bags and started to walk out of the door when she tripped. As she got up she saw Quinn Fabray standing next to her with a big smile on her face, and her foot sticking out.

"Oops." Quinn said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel muttered "Whatever," and left the room.

As Rachel was driving home, she thought about Quinn. Why did Quinn have to join Glee? Rachel wanted one thing to herself that Quinn didn't control. Because of Quinn, Rachel didn't have any friends. Quinn told the other kids at school that Rachel was a weirdo and if anyone ever hung out with her that they would be weirdos too. So no one wanted to be friends with Rachel.

Because of Quinn, Rachel wasn't liked by anyone. Because of Quinn, Rachel couldn't be the star in Glee. Quinn even manipulated the Glee club to not talk to her. The only reason she was still part of the club was because of her talent. 

Her talent. That's what kept her going. That's what kept her from breaking down. Because that's one thing that Rachel had over Quinn. Quinn had an okay voice. Rachel had an amazing voice. She knew that she would be a star someday.

As Rachel pulled into her house, she closed her eyes. She pictured herself on stage, singing out her heart and hearing the roaring applause. She opened her eyes. With a smile, she walked into her house and went straight to her room and recorded her daily myspace video.

The minute she uploaded her video, Quinn commented on it.

_Stop making these videos. You suck. Seriously, some cats are probably dying right now. Just stop. The world would be better without you. :) _

Jaw clenched, Rachel messaged Quinn.

_What is your problem? Why are you always so horrible to me?_

Almost immediately she replied. _Because it's fun. You're a freak; this is how freaks deserve to be treated. _

Eyes filling up with tears, Rachel quickly replied back. _I'm not a freak! I'm much talented then you'll ever be. I'm also a kind person. You're horrible._

_Whatever. Like I care what you think. _

_Just leave me alone. I don't bother you, I don't talk to you. Stop._

_You bother me by just existing, loser. But seriously, just stop making these videos and stop existing. KILL YOURSELF ALREADY._

Not bothering to reply, Rachel logged off of myspace and closed her laptop.

Her eyes were still filled with tears. She tried picturing herself on Broadway to make her smile. It didn't work. She tries to picture it again, but she can't, and all she can picture is herself dead and Quinn just laughing at her.

_KILL YOURSELF ALREADY._

Santana and Brittany are laughing too.

_KILL YOURSELF ALREADY._

There's Tina, Kurt, Artie, and Mercedes who are also laughing.

_KILL YOURSELF ALREADY._

Puck, Sam, and Mike are also laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world that she's dead.

_KILL YOURSELF ALREADY._

Even Mr. Shue is laughing. Rachel knows that Mr. Shue thinks she's annoying. Everyone does.

_KILL YOURSELF ALREADY._

And Finn, sweet kindhearted Finn is laughing. She thought that he liked her, but she was wrong.

_KILL YOURSELF ALREADY._

Quinn is laughing the loudest, and looks the most happy.

Rachel cries that night.

**A/N: So I hoped you guys liked that. Like I said, it was my first time writing Glee fanfiction and some angst haha. Please review and let me know if I should make this a St. Berry story or a Puckleberry! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and everything! Sorry it's taken awhile to write the next chapter, I've been really busy. Judging by your reviews, most of you guys wanted PUCKLEBERRY, and since I love them too, I will make this a Puckleberry! However, I love St. Berry also, I might write a St. Berry story in the future. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

The next morning Rachel walked into the bathroom. Her eyes weren't red anymore, but they were puffy. With a sigh, Rachel walked out of her bathroom and stared at her elliptical. By this time she'd be exercising, but today she just didn't feel like it, so instead she walked downstairs to get some ice for her eyes.

Rachel found a note on the kitchen counter as she walked into the kitchen.

_Rachel, _

_Sorry for the short notice but your father and I didn't want to wake you up. We got in at midnight last night and I'm afraid we have to leave again early in the morning. We're not sure when we'll be back, perhaps in a month. I hope you'll be all right; there's money on the credit card, use it as you wish. Invite your friends from Glee over anytime! We love you and we'll talk to you soon._

_-Daddy_

Sighing, Rachel tore up the note and threw it away. She loved her Daddies, she did, but they were never around. Her Dad was a lawyer and her Daddy was a surgeon, so they had very busy schedules and were always gone on business. Times like these made her wish she had a sibling, so she wouldn't have to be alone.

After getting some ice, Rachel went to go get some breakfast, but decided not to; she wasn't that hungry. (Quinn Fabray had called her fat last week. She didn't need to eat).

Rachel walked back into her room to get dressed. She did break her promise by crying her eyes out yesterday, but she would still put on a show for everyone. She couldn't let them know that she was upset, so like always, Rachel put on her short skirt, an animal cardigan, and white knee high socks with some flats.

Checking her watch, she had an hour before school began. Rachel decided to go to school early so she wouldn't have face any of her tormentors. She grabbed her backpack and walked out of her large house and walked over to her silver Toyota Prius her Daddies bought her for her sixteenth birthday (Too bad she didn't have anyone to give rides to.)

As Rachel drove the 15 minutes to school, she played her Barbra Streisand CD. Singing along with Barbra, she one again, remembered her future. She needed the will power to be able to make it another two years until she was able to go to Julliard. _Just two more years, Rachel, two more years, _she told herself. She could do it. (A nagging voice in the back of her head told her _no, you can't, it's too hard,_ but she pushed that thought away.)

Rachel parked her car in the school parking lot and walked into the school. Hardly any people where there, and that's the way Rachel had liked it. She didn't like all the people around her, because when they came, she knew something bad would happen.

Because not many people were around, Rachel was in a slightly better mood. She even was humming as she walked to her locker. However, the person standing at her locker with a smirk made her stop in her tracks.

Quinn Fabray. Of course.

"What do you want, Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "To go."

"Where?"

"Away. No one wants you here, man-hands, okay?"

Rachel ignored Quinn and opened her locker. She went to grab her book when Quinn slammed the locker on Rachel's hand. Rachel hissed in pain.

"That's just a warning." Quinn said, and abruptly turned around and walked away.

Water filled Rachel's eyes because of the pain (okay, maybe also because of Quinn). Before anyone could see, she quickly wiped her eyes. Clutching her hand, Rachel started to walk over to the nurse's office.

As Rachel walked into the nurse's office, she saw Noah sitting on the cot. She wondered why he was at school this early. However, Noah didn't see her because his eyes were closed, so she didn't say anything to him.

"Hi, honey, can I help you?" The nurse asked Rachel.

"Yes, my hand got caught in my locker and I was just wondering if perhaps I can have some ice please? My hand is swollen." Rachel said with a small smile. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that Noah had now opened his eyes and was starting at her with an expression that she couldn't figure out. Rachel could feel herself blushing and focused her attention to the nurse.

"Of course, sweetie. You got your hand caught in your locker you said?"

"Um, y-yes. I was quite careless." Rachel said. The nurse nodded and went to go get some ice for her red hand. It was hurting a lot and Rachel let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay Berry?" Noah asked in his deep voice. Rachel turned around, surprised. Normally he never cared about anyone, especially her.

"Oh, um, yes, Noah, I'm perfectly fine. My hand hurts, that's all." Rachel said again with a fake smile.

Noah nodded although she could see in his eyes that he didn't believe her. Rachel mentally scolded herself. _You want to be an actress. You need to practice more; even Noah doesn't believe your lies. _

The nurse came back with a big bag of ice. "Thank you very much." Rachel said politely while grabbing the bag. As she put in on her swollen hand, she breathed a sigh of relief. Immediately her hand felt much better.

"Thank you again. I have to get to my classroom and finish some of my homework now." Rachel said, and left the nurses office. As she walked towards her classroom, Noah called her name.

"Berry, wait up!" Rachel turned around wide-eyed. What did he want now?

"Can I help you, Noah?"

"Uh, I promised my Mom that I would be nicer to people at school and since you're Jewish and all, I thought that you know, I should be nicer to you too. Us Jews gotta stick together. So uh, I just wanted to let you know that if something's bothering you we can talk about it, alright Berry?" Noah said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Noah, that's ever so kind of you. Thank you." Rachel whispered. Noah was the first person who told her that they could "talk". No one had really wanted to talk to Rachel, since people told her she talked too much.

Noah just stared at her for a while, and Rachel couldn't help but to stare back into his green eyes. She never really noticed how truly beautiful Noah's eyes were, and immediately blushed at that thought.

"Anytime, Berry." Noah finally said, and turned around to walk back into the nurses office.

Rachel headed back to her classroom for the second time. As students started walking into the school, some of the jocks walked by her and insulted her.

"Geek."

"Loser."

"Whore."

"Ugly."

Normally, Rachel would be upset and try her hardest not to cry, but all she could think about was what Noah said to her just a few moments ago. She couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: What do you think? I had some writer's block, but hopefully this turned out okay.**


End file.
